Not His Type
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: Snickers. Rated for mild language. Some more than hints of Yo!Bling. Now with an explanation of the last scene of the finale. Now COMPLETE
1. Sara 1

_This just came to me as I was thinking about my current guy predicament. Then the plot bunny ran away from me... This is my first attempt at angsty fluff._

* * *

I'm not his type. His type is a gorgeous brunette, leggy model wanna-be type. They're never that bright, usually from Brady Bunch type families, and often seem to be in trouble with the law. He always seems to be bailing out some girl out of some situation. He's the knight in shining white armor to their damsel in distress.

I may be tall and brunette, but I am nothing like his dates. I'm way too smart for my own good, my family is easily one of the most screwed up I've ever seen, and I work in law enforcement. Besides my almost-DUI, I've been pretty much clear of any law-breaking or bending. I'm never the damsel in distress. At least not publicly, I cannot let people see me as weak. But sometimes I just want to relax and let someone rescue me.

I realized how far out of my league he was the moment I saw him. Hell, we aren't even playing the same game. My first thought when I saw him that day was how unbelievingly gorgeous he was. He swaggered in, covered in roof dust, wearing those awful brown-green pants and that butt-ugly brown shirt that was thankfully ruined that day. Who knew a guy so beautiful could have so little dress sense (not that I should talk, I just grab whatever is clean).

When he walked into the room and gave me one of his heart-stopping trademark grins, I could barely stop myself from staring. His texas drawl gave me goosebumps, but good goosebumps. And his hair was all adorable and spiky in that style I just love on him.

I always knew he was out of my reach, I resigned myself to watching him from the sidelines. To being his friend. I tried to distract myself from the seemingly tons of women marching in and out of his life by throwing myself back into my old infactuation with Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Yeah great choice, I know.

After the explosion in the lab, I realized that obsessing over another unattainable man was not the answer to my problems. So I didn't bother looking more closely at my relationship with Nick, I didn't want to admit anything just yet. I just jumped into yet another bad relationship.

Hank was…well that whole thing was just a huge debacle. I should have seen how awkward we were when I called him 'Baby' at that crime scene. Everyone just froze, and I realized we didn't fit.

Of couse I still refused to admit it. I held onto that dead horse of a relationship until the bitter end. When I found out about his fiancee it didn't hurt. It just made me see how stupid I had been not to see that he had been using me. Not that the sex had been all that great or anything, at least for me.

After that I pretty much gave up on men. I realized that getting my heart publicly trampled repeatedly wasn't helping me get over the huge crush I had on Nick. I held back from any more hurt, but I knew no one would have as much power to hurt me as Nick had.

The day Nick was kidnapped was the second worst of my life, ranking only behind the last day of my childhood. I realized that I was in love with Nick Stokes. The instant I saw him lying on the ground next to the hole, twitching from the fire ant poison was THE moment I realized that I couldn't live without him in my life.

That thought was scary to me. It terrified me. I've been completely emotionally independent since the day my father was killed. All of a sudden I'm leaning on Nick's being there just to get through the week. I knew then that I couldn't risk our friendship when he'd most certainly turn me down. So, I just buried my feelings once again.

Then a weird thing happened to me. We were on this case where the mother of the groom was murdered by three bridesmaids at a wedding. I was walking through this flowered arch walkway thing toward the guests.

For a moment I imagined myself at a wedding, my wedding, one as ornate as this one. The shocking thing wasn't just that I was imagining myself as a bride for the first time ever, but who was waiting at the end of the aisle in my dream.

It was Nick.

* * *

_I'm thinking I might want to continue this, but I'm not sure. It is my first CSI fic and I want to make sure someone actually likes it. Please Review. That'd make my day._


	2. Nick 1

_thanks to everyone for the fabulous reviews, I've replied to everyone who left their email addy. I'm feeling loved :)_

* * *

I'm not her type. I realized that the moment I saw her. She was so unbelievably beautiful. I walked in, covered in that god-awful roof dust, and I could not resist smiling at her. When she smiled back at me, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

From her shy gap-toothed smile, her chocolate brown hairs to her long long legs, she made me want to look at her forever. And when she spoke I found myself unconsciously leaning towards her.

At first I had to try to dislike her because she was there to nail Warrick to the wall. I tried to distract myself from my interest in her…gorgeousness. I figured that dating every (other) leggy brunette that caught my eye would have to push her out of my mind, right? Wrong. Especially after she started following Griss around like a love-starved puppy. It made me sad and a little sick.

After awhile we became friends, then she became my closest friend (besides Warrick). We hung out after work, had breakfast together, watched movies (thankfully she hates chick flicks) and play flirted. Or at least for her it was play flirting, for me it was real.

After the day the lab exploded, I thought for a split second that Sara might see me. Actually see me, not as her friend Nick, but as someone she could fall in love with. Especially after she finally gave up on the bug man's blindness. I never understood how a man so smart could be so stupid. She offered him the world and he turned her down flat.

I finally got up my nerve to ask her to a non-platonic dinner a few weeks later. I actually made it all the way to the parking lot of her apartment without chickening out. But before I could even get out of my car, I saw her leave her apartment. And she wasn't alone.

Thus began the era of Hank. I spent a lot of that time brooding in the locker room and letting Warrick distract me with the latest Cowboy game. He'd shoot me a sympathetic glance whenever he saw me moping and then shake his head. He never said a word but I knew what he meant. That I should've told her how I felt sooner.

He was right, of course. If I hadn't wasted all that time, I could've told Sara hoe I felt and maybe just maybe she wouldn't've laughed her ass off at me.

Hank. Ugh! I cannot believe that guy. I'm beginning to believe every sexist comment about men I've heard out of the mouths of women. Hank, Grissom. Both couldn't see what was just in front of them. How amazing Sara is. How precious. How beautiful.

When I was in that plexiglass coffin, all I could think about was Sara's adorable gap-toothed smiled and her heart-warming laugh. When they got me out and I was lying in the ambulance I kept trying to ask for her but no one could understand what I was saying. I later found out how she had been the one who actually found me.

After that we were even closer than ever. We spent almost all of our off-time together. I would stare at her when she wasn't looking, looking away when she turned her head. Childish, I know, but I cannot help it. It was kind of weird, after that neither one of us really dated (at all), but we never talked about it.

I never realized exactly how involved I was emotionally with her until our recent case involving the mother-in-law from hell being murdered at that ornate wedding. I was walking through the flower covered arched walkway. I plucked a single flower and smelled it. I imagined waiting at the end of the walkway, waiting for my bride and my wedding.

And in my imagination the woman walking towards me in the white satin gown was no one other than Miss Sara Sidle. And in my daydream she smiled, smiled at me.

* * *

_Review please. And make me feel more loved. Love is more necessary when I'm sleep deprived._


	3. CathRick

**_I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. This week has been hell. First my grandfather I was closest to died Monday, then I found out a friend of mine wasn't really a friend but an enemy in disguise._**

**_On the upside I completed my senior project presentation on American Sign Language. I got an 89! No more waking up early in the morning to talk to my advisor about my project. 14 days left of high school! Prom is next week...life is looking up. So here's my optimistic chapter (kind of)._**

* * *

Sara and Nick sometimes get on my nerves. I mean I love them both dearly, but they are just so damn blind. Neither one of them can see what the rest of us do. That they're in love with eachother. Okay, so maybe Gil hasn't seen it yet, but that man wouldn't recognize human emotion unless it was described to him in an analogy using stinging hershey beetles.

Take today for example when I worked a case alongside the pair. When Nick bent over to pick up some evidence off the ground, Sara watched the movement of his glutes under his tight jeans. Then when he turned around, she looked away. But of course Nick got an ample view down her shirt as she fiddled with her kit, and I swear to god he practically drooled.

After about an hour of their taking turns staring at eachother, I decided to do something about their little situation. So I 'accidentally' bumped into Sara, knocking her into Nick's open arms. I watched with satisfaction as they stood there together, Sara's fingers splayed over his pecs and his arms wrapped around her waist. They were staring into each other's eyes and leaned forward…just about to kiss….

But just then Jim walked up. One word out of his mouth and they sprang apart like guilty teenagers. I made a "humpf" sound and glared at him. Ignoring his confused look, I stomped (as well as I could in heels) out of there.

Later, back in the lab, they took turns looking up from their evidence to shoot the other a loving look, then looking back down at the evidence when the other looked up. One time I knocked on the window, drawing Sara's attention upwards when Nick was mid-googoo eyes. She caught the full on (should be) patented Stokes loving eye caress. For a full minute they stared at each other, until Gil walked into the room.

Silently cursing the idocy and blindness of men, I stalked away. When I saw Warrick in the locker room I got the most brillant idea.

"Hey Warrick…"

* * *

I was sitting in the locker room, absently rubbing my bare ring finger when Cath came in. I moved slightly so that my hand was hidden from her, I wasn't ready to reveal it all to her just yet.

She walked up to me with a huge smile and only my years of being around her let me keep my jaw from hitting the floor. She looked gorgeous, as usual, and looked supremely happy and oddly mischievous. Something was definetly up.

"You would not guess who in this lab are secretly in love with eachother and won't admit it!" She said brightly as she opened up her locker and shot me a look.

"Us?" I mumbled before answering at a normal volume. "Who?"

"Nick and Sara!" She said as bent over to grab her necklace that had fallen to the bottom of her locker.

"Uh huh." I said trying not to salivate, a hard thing to do when a rear like hers is mere inches from my face. "And…?"

She pouted prettily. "Fine. You're no fun." She looked at me more carefully, making me slightly squeamish. "You already knew huh?"

I nodded, trying not to show my nervousness I always feel when I'm around her. Inside I'm still the nerdy awkward kid in high school and she was the beautiful head cheerleader who knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. "I figured out that Nick was in love with her when she was dating Hank and he spent all his time moping around."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen for a moment and I almost wished I could pretend I didn't know just so she could have her moment. Then she brightened again. "I've got an idea."

I rolled my eyes. Unbeknownst to most of the team Cath was a practical joker. But luckily for her everyone just blamed Greg or Archie for anything that went wrong. "An idea? Do I even want to know?"

"I promise it's a really good one. You know you want to know."

I stared at her for a few seconds, thinking maybe Greg made irish coffee today or something, but her pupils weren't dilated and she wasn't looking the least bit unsteady. She's probably just excited by the thought of playing matchmaker. "Okay. Let me have it."

* * *

_**I know it was a little OOC, but hell I felt like Cath acting more like me.**_

**_Please review. Reviews equal Love and prom is fast approaching._**


	4. Finale

**_This is how the finale really ended. If only in my hopes and dreams. Please read and review._**

* * *

Some days I really need to keep my mouth shut. I say things to make someone feel better and then people totally take it the wrong way.

Take for instance when Griss and I caught Hodges trying to cover his grey with ink. I said something to the tune of 'some cultures find grey attractive.' I could have added, but not me. I should have said it. Cause next thing I know Griss is looking at me funny and it hit me that he could take it to mean… eew.

Don't get me wrong, Griss isn't completely…horrifying…maybe that's the wrong term. Oh well. Anyway, and I realize that I was chasing him pretty hard a couple of years ago, just begging for a second of his attention like a demented emotionally-dependent shar pai. Just that he isn't for me really.

I now realize that I can't lean on Griss' continuing ignoring of my 'feelings.' When he was ignoring me I could pretend I was in love with him, so I didn't have to feel too bad about not going after Nick, the one I really want. Now he seems to want to be coming after me. Oh man, things have gotten so twisted I don't know which way is up.

After that crazy girdle case, the whole Griss-me-ick thing came to a head. I was in the middle of changing when I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was Cath so I just threw a robe on and swung the door wide open. Big mistake.

Leaning against the doorframe like a bad impression of an ancient James Dean, was Gil Grissom. My first thought was, 'Hell.' He walked right in, past me like he owned the place. That's when things started getting ridiculous.

He started rambling on to me about death and dying. I turned, closed the door and headed past him towards my bedroom to finish changing. And he followed me! He came right in, flopped down on the bed and kept talking.

I walked into my closet, thankfully it is a walk-in with a lock, and was about to change into, you know, clothes. And then he starts in about how he wants to die of cancer and how he could do all the things he wanted to do before he kicked it.

I checked my watch and realized that I had only fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready to go to a nice restaurant with Cath. Our monthly routine. So I came out of the closet, still in my freaking robe, bent down to his eyelevel, and told him something along the lines of 'I don't want you to die yet.'

I swear I just meant that as my friend (sort-of) and as my boss, he'd cause a lot of bother if he dropped stone dead at that moment. If he was off trouncing around South Africa I'd probably get stuck with his paperwork. And I hate paperwork, let me just tell you.

But of course he smiles and takes it to mean that I'm still shudder in love with him or something. And he kisses me.

I turn into stone at that instant. Then I freak out. "Griss! What the hell!" I jerk upwards, and he crashed face first into the floor. He looked up at me like **I** was the crazy one! "Get out! Get out of my apartment! NOW!"

He scrambled to his feet, not as quickly as I wanted him too (I guess he really is old), and leaves. I didn't breathe again until he was out of my apartment and I heard my door shut. Then I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I even gargled with Listerine! Then, shaking my head in disgust, I headed off to put actual clothes on.

When my doorbell rang again fifteen minutes later, I checked the spyhole. Once again I was surprised by who was on my doorstep. I immediately stepped back and pulled open the door.

"Nick?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**_I feel so much better now that I've explained away the last scene of the finale. shudders_**

**_Please Review. Reviews Equal Love. And all love is appreciated (except for GSR love...eew)_**


	5. Nick 2

**_This is a little short, but this week is my last week of school. My high school graduation is Friday! Please read and review._**

* * *

I stared at Sara when she opened the door to her apartment. I'd think my jaw hit the floor if I hadn't been so sure that I froze. I personally think she always looks gorgeous. From days in a lab coat to nights smelling like decomp, she's absolutely beautiful. But tonight she was…stunning.

She wore this black dress covered in, what do you call them, sparkles? It wasn't revealingly cut or anything, just it…hugged her like a lover's embrace. It fell to just over her knees and the neckline was…intriguing. And on her feet were these black strappy high-heeled sandles, their straps wrapping around her legs to mid-calf.

"Nick?" She said, shaking me out of my reverie. "Are you okay?" She was looking at me cautiously, with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yeah…" I said after a moment. "I'm just fine."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked me, fiddling with one of the spaghetti straps of her dress.

"Uh…" God I sound like an idiot. "Cath invited Rick and I along for your dinner tonight." When she just stared at me I rushed on. "She said it'd be okay with you. It's okay right?"

She nodded slowly. Probably scared of how I keep rushing when I speak and babbling like an idiot.

"Anyway, Cath asked me to pick you up cause she had an errand to run before dinner and you two usually carpool." I looked down at my shoes for a second, then back up at her. God I felt like a teenage boy trying to ask out the head cheerleader.

She nodded again. "Let me just get my purse." She went inside and came back out a moment later with a black sparkly clutchie thing in her hand. When she turned to lock the door, I let my gaze travel down her back from her smooth bare shoulders, down over her gulp rear and along her long luscious legs.

Oh man. If Cath and Rick don't show up on time, I'm so screwed.

* * *

**_I thought Nick should be a little nervous and speechless when he sees Sara all dolled up._**

**_Please review._**


	6. Dinner

**_Thanks to everyone who helped me out with suggestions. Of course they just matched my chapter I wrote last week, so I just typed up the original. But due to the attention, I'm planning on updating again soon._**

* * *

Rick and I watched Nick and Sara walk into the restaurant. They were such a gorgeous couple; Nick in his black slacks and deep blue shirt, Sara in a crystal-studded tight black dress and black strappy heels.

I smiled at Rick brightly when the maitre'd placed the pair at a table across the room. I nodded slowly at him, then sent a text to Sara saying that I got held up and couldn't make it to dinner. I even added the directive that she just have dinner with Nick and Rick. So maybe the last bit was a bit of a white lie, but it was for her own good.

Across from me Rick sent a similar text to Nick's cell. Then he grinned back at me, his green eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"You are an evil woman Ms. Catherine Willows." He said with a smile as he raised his glass in toast.

"No, not evil." I corrected. "An incurable romantic maybe, but not evil." I clinked my champagne flute against his, and I smiled widely. "How about we toast to divorces that were well worth the effort."

Rick nodded, and his grin matched mine. "To worthwhile divorces." He echoed. "And to incurable romantics."

* * *

As the Maitre'd led us to our table, Nick guided me with his hand at the small of my back. The slight touch made shivers go up and down my spine, as if I had been touched by a live wire. And when we go to our table, intimately nestled in one corner, he pulled out my chair for me.

I smiled up at him as I sat down. I wasn't used to doors being opened for me, let alone having my chair pulled out for me. How sad is that? I'm excited over a guy moving a chair. How depressing, that I am so thrilled.

Nick sat down across from me, looking as delicious as can be. He smiled at me, making my heart nearly go into palpitations.

I looked away, aware of the intensity of his gaze. I kept reminding myself that this was Nicholas Stokes, child of a happy family and chaser of model thin women with silicone breasts. I looked around to check out the entrance and was about to ask where Cath was when my cell vibrated.

It was a text message from Cath:

**ugh! tire went flat. at mechanic's getting a new one. **

**go ahead with dinner. ttyl.

* * *

**

"What is it?" I asked Sara, afraid that it was Grissom calling her in to work. I was so happy to have her here, out to dinner and all dressed up. I was just praying that we'd not be interrupted.

"Cath can't make it. Flat tire." She told me after checking her phone. Her tone of voice was odd, as if she wasn't really upset about it. The thought made me want to do a 'happy dance' like my dog back home always does when I show up. I restrained myself, barely, but still couldn't stop the grin on my face.

My phone vibrated just as I was about to say something. It was a message from Rick.

**cath called me, her tire's flat. at mechanic's with her getting a new one. **

**giving her a ride home. tell me all about dinner later.

* * *

**

_thanks for reading. please review. I'm planning on shamelessly blackmailing you all: you review, i respond and then update_


	7. NickRick

**_Thanks for all the interest in this story. This is actually the second to last chapter. I've decided how to end it, but don't you all worry, I'm a die-hard romantic so it's bound to be a happy ending._**

* * *

I stretched lazily as I woke up. Every muscle, even some I didn't know I had, was sore like I'd been working out or had a particularly enjoyable and lengthy session of...oh...

My eyes snapped open at the exact instant my left arm came into contact with the warm firm flesh of Sara Sidle's shoulder. I looked over at the most beautiful woman I know, lying on her side next to me, the sheets wrapped around her bare body. She looked incredibly gorgeous with her hair all mussed from...certain nighttime activities.

I watched her silently, the little sheet thief, before she began to wake up. I watched her eyes flutter open and as she was in the middle of a sigh while stretching, they landed on me and she froze. Her soft brown eyes widened, as she seemed to remember where she was.

"Don't freak out." I told her quickly, propping my head up on one hand.

She shot me a slightly offended look. "I'm not 'freaking out' Nick." Then her expression softened. "Okay, maybe I'm freaking out a little bit. But it isn't every day that I wake up after a night in bed with my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" I smiled at the thought, thoroughly pleased with myself. She shot me a glare. "Right." I said quickly, knowing that this was not the time to latch onto that fact. "Listen, I know you're in love with Grissom, but that doesn't mean that..."

She cut me off with a shocked look on her face. "In love with Grissom?" She repeated. "I'm not...I'm not in love with Grissom!"

I blinked, stunned. "What!"

She rolled her eyes. "I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Gil. Grissom." She said slowly, enunciating quite clearly.

"Uh...what!" I just stared at her.

She sat up; still wrapped in the sheet she stole from me, and looked at me frankly. Then she kissed me. When she pulled away, she said the words that forever changed my life. "I'm in love with you Nicholas Stokes."

* * *

I was sitting in the break room with Cath and Greg when Nick and Sara walked in, side by side. He had his arm around her waist and she was whispering in his ear. He laughed and turned slightly pink, making me wonder what she had said to him.

She had turned in his arms and began kissing him, when Greg cleared his throat. Sara spun around, her face as pink as Nick's and smiled embarrassed at us all.

"So you two finally got together?" Greg asked matter-of-factly, as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Nick said a little breathlessly. "We did." He smiled a broad grin at Sara and she smiled back at him.

After a moment, Sara turned to Cath and I, and stared for a moment. Cath was sitting on the cushion next to me on the couch, and her long legs were thrown across my lap. My arm was lying on the back of the couch, and I couldn't resist sharing a grin of my own with Cath.

"When did this happen?" She asked, eyes wide.

Cath smiled at the brunette. "Well," She met my eyes for a second and then looked back at Nick and Sara. "We were setting you two up, trying to get you two together, and..."

I finished her sentence. "We figured out that it was time enough that we stopped dancing around eachother and finally got together."

Greg looked as if he was about to crack his head with his wide smile. "Finally. For all of you."

* * *

**_As always, let me know what you think. This story is one I love, and I hope you all love it too._**

**_-transgenic-girl_**


	8. The End

**_Here it is you guys, the final chapter of 'Not His Type,' I hope you like it._**

* * *

"And that my dear children, is how your daddy and I finally got together." I said, my voice lowered to a whisper. I bent my head and kissed the forehead of the nearest little body on the bed next to me.

"They asleep yet?" I heard Nick say, drawing my attention to him. I looked up to see him leaning against the open doorway, his arms crossed, and a wide smile on his gorgeous face. Ten years had just made his face more rugged and small laughlines on the edges of his eyes.

I smiled up at him, leaning back on the bed. The thick comforter under my hands was incredibly soft to the touch, but not nearly as warm and inviting as Nick's gaze on me. I slowly climbed off the bed and onto my feet, smoothing down my scarlet, shimmering dress.

"Don't you look stunning, Mr. Stokes." I told him as I walked into his arms.

He kissed me slowly as his arms folded around me. "And you look gorgeous, as usual, Mrs. Stokes." He watched me for a moment, smiling. "Hard to believe it's been ten years, isn't is Sara?"

I smiled up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Ten years since that dinner Cath and Rick tricked us into, and in one more week it'll be ten years that we've been married."

We both turned to look at the bed in the middle of the room, silently watching its occupants. Although there was a set of bunkbeds and one larger bed, the larger bed was a mass of tiny bodies.

Caiti, age nine, was curled up in the middle, her long dark brown almost black hair flowed river straight and surrounded her like a cloak. Lying on one side was her little brother James, aged seven. His short light brown hair was short and stuck up at odd angles, and he was the spitting image of his father. On her other side was her little sister Ally, just four years old, with her short brown hair pulled into her usual adorable pigtails.

Nick placed his hand around her waist, coming to rest on her softly swollen belly where their fourth and (Sara said) final child lay asleep, growing, inside. His grin threatened to split his face in two.

"You ready to go to dinner Beautiful?"

She laughed and kissed him again. "Got it in one Nicky."

* * *

**_I know it's kind of a hokey way to finish up this story, but I'd just seen Arabian Nights and it always was my favorite part that the whole thing was a story to her children. _**

**_Please review._**

**_-transgenic-girl_**

**_p.s. I'm thinking of writing the side story of Warrick and Catherine, it won't be too long, but just short and sweet. Suggested by Peatrie. What do you think?_**


End file.
